Enter Treezan
by Power of the Wol
Summary: A story centering on my fancharacter, Treezan. She's an odd creature indeed part tree, part lizard and part ant. Read and Review.


A/N: This is a fanfic about my fancharacter, Treezan. It's basically going to explain her creation and stuffs like that. No flames, they're pointless and it achieves nothing. Please not that this is my first fanfiction posted on ff.net. I have plenty more on my home computer, which are probably better than this. Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be too harsh.  
  
Chapter One: A new minion.  
  
Cortex rubbed his gloved hands together. " Hmm. So far, we have looked at speed, strength and intelligence to defeat Crash Bandicoot. Maybe . . . Maybe, we should be look at a another quality."  
  
N. Tropy and N. Gin looked up from Tropy's wristwatch. N. Brio had accidentally dumped a whole cup of tea onto it and had thus wrecked it. Both Tropy and N. Gin were trying to remedy the situation. They looked across the Lab over to where Cortex was sitting before exchanging a look.  
  
Brio swallowed his gulp of coffee and asked the obvious question. " And what "quality" might that be?"  
  
N. Gin removed his gloves, which were getting in the way and slammed them down on the table in frustration. Brio jumped slightly.  
  
" Yes do tell," said Tropy as he peered down at the circuitry before  
  
proceeding to reconnect a wire. Without warning the wristwatch short- circuited. Tropy moved his hands away just in time to avoid the shock but N. Gin was not so fortunate.  
  
" YOW!" He withdrew his hand at lightning speed. However Tropy's face was in the way.  
  
The master of time jerked his head back and clutched at his face where N. Gin had whacked him square in the nose.  
  
Cortex stared glumly at the other three scientists in the room. " That, I don't know. Yet."  
  
" They need to have endurance. Not get injured or tire out easily," N. Gin offered while examining his finger.  
  
Cortex blinked and looked around at him. " What did you say?"  
  
" He said they need staying power," Tropy translated still rubbing his nose.  
  
Cortex glared at him " Do you take me for an idiot?"  
  
The three exchanged looks but said nothing.  
  
" So we need endurance. What sort of animal has a high endurance?"  
  
" A wolf," said Brio. He took another gulp of his coffee, which was starting to cool.  
  
Tropy stopped rubbing his nose. His hand drifted down to his chin - an unconscious action that occurred when he was thinking.  
  
N. Gin eyed him. " You have another idea?"  
  
He returned the look. " Perhaps."  
  
Brio leaned against the table. " Well?" He took another gulp of coffee.  
  
" A healer."  
  
Cortex looked confused. " You want to create a minion that can heal Crash Bandicoot?"  
  
The trio stared at him in disbelief.  
  
" No. I mean a healer. A minion that can heal itself and others in battle. That way it can wait for Crash to wear himself out before attacking . . . " Tropy deliberately trailed off and waited for Cortex to finish.  
  
Cortex jumped out of his chair " And finish him off!" He exclaimed with gusto.  
  
Tropy smiled. " Exactly."  
  
" Perfect!"  
  
Brio downed his coffee. " What animal did you have in mind?"  
  
The master of time raised an eyebrow. " What made you think I had an animal in mind?"  
  
Brio was instantly confused. " What else can we use?"  
  
" What has the best healing properties in the world?"  
  
" Other than a animal?" N. Gin asked looking blank.  
  
" A rock?" Cortex asked, deep confusion etched into his unhandsome features.  
  
Tropy gave him a half-hearted scowl. " No. Not a rock."  
  
" What then?"  
  
" Are you thinking of plants?" Brio asked.  
  
Tropy nodded " I am indeed."  
  
" How do you propose we animate a plant?" N. Gin wanted to know.  
  
" We combine it with an animal like a lizard for example. They have the ability to regenerate limbs. Combine the healing properties of a plant with the regenerative abilities of a lizard . . . "  
  
" And you get a tree-lizard," Brio cut in.  
  
" Plant-lizard," N. Gin corrected. " But maybe using a tree would be a better idea?"  
  
Tropy pondered for a while. " Yes, maybe. It would have better durability than plants and the bark could be modified into armour."  
  
" Then it's settled," said Cortex " we use a tree base and combine it with a lizard to create . . . "  
  
Brio interrupted. " Treezard."  
  
N. Gin stared at him. " Treezard?"  
  
He shrugged. " Couldn't think of a better name."  
  
" How about Treezan?" Tropy suggested.  
  
Cortex frowned. " Treason? As in t-r-e-a-s-o-n?"  
  
" No Treezan as in T-r-e-e-z-a-n."  
  
Cortex looked at the others. " Any other suggestions?"  
  
Both shook their heads.  
  
Cortex sighed, " Treezan it is."  
  
Power: So there we go. The first chapter of my Crash fanfic. Great huh? Well if you like it and want me to continue, either email me and tell me personally or review. I'm not sure about fancharacters. If you do for some reason want me to include your fancharacter than email/review and I'll consider the offer. Thankee v. much for taking the time to read this fanfiction. - Power of the Wol as the Wizard of Wol (Power for short). 


End file.
